


Chatfic for the heart

by Wtchy_Go7



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Neglect, Eret is Queen!!, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this out of spite, I'm tired ok?, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, no beta we die like l'manburg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtchy_Go7/pseuds/Wtchy_Go7
Summary: Dream added 10+ people to the groupDream named the group SimpsDream set his own nickname to Tea potTea pot: heyyyyooooooo
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 15
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just go with it I was bored ok?

**Dream added 10+ people to the group**

Dream named the group **Simps**

Dream set his own nickname to **Tea pot**

Tea pot: Heyyyyyyoooooooo

Techno:.....

**_Techno cleared Dream's nickname_ **

Dream: ????

**_Techno set Dream's nickname to_ I write sins not tragedies**   
  


I write sins not tragedies: -_-

_**I write sins not tragedies set Techno's nickname to**_ **Techno-Chan**

Techno-Chan:...Touche..

Phil: Why are you two still awake?

_**I write sins not tragedies set Phil's nickname to**_ **Dadza is so brave**

_**Techno-Chan set Tommy's nickname to** _ **Child shut up**

Child shut up: DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!?

Tubbo: What is this group?

_**I write sins not tragedies set Tubbo's nickname to** _ **I lika de beez**

Sapnap: DREAM WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?

I write sins not tragedies: Somewhere

_**I write sins not tragedies set Sapnap's nickname to**_ **Arson is fine**

Arson is fine:........Why?

Child shut up: SOMEONE SET M NICKSNA ME!!!

Techno-Chan: No <3

_**Techno-Chan set Wilbur's nickname to**_ **Four head**

Four head: I-

Eret: What is going on here?

Eret: And also why is Dream getting chased by cops?

Dadza is so brave: HE'S GETTING WHAT!?

_**I write sins not tragedies set Eret's nickname to**_ **Prom Queen**

_[Prom Queen sent two attachments]_

_[Prom Queen sends a video]_

Puffy: HOLY SHIT WHAT!?

I write sins not tragedies: I'm fine just lost them

Child shut up: WHY AM I NOT ADMIN!?

Techno-Chan: Cause you're not

Child shut up: WHY ARE YOU ADMIN??????????

I write sins not tragedies: Cause I want him to duh

I lika de beez: How do you type properly while running?

I write sins not tragedies: Oh I'm not running anymore

I lika de beez: Oh

I write sins not tragedies: Techno open your window

Techno-Chan: Yea just one moment

_[Techno-Chan sent a photo]_

Arson is fine: Wow....

Child shut up: He looks like shit

I write sins not tragedies: Thanks gremlin you look like shit too

I write sins not tragedies: Anyways..Wilby come to Techno's room

Four heads: one sec

Dadza is so brave: What are you three doing?

Dadza is so brave: and why is Dream in my house

Four heads: Something :)

Techno-Chan: Yea just something :)

I write sins not tragedies: :)

Prom queen: Not very convincing tbh...Oh and I got the stuff open the window

Four heads: Coming

Dadza is so brave: ERET TOO?

Puffy: Why is my kid like this?

I write sins not tragedies: Ouch mom that hurt

_I write sins not tragedies set Puffy's nickname to_ **Papaffy**

Papaffy:...Forgiven

I write sins not tragedies: :D

Child shut up: Techno's room smels like perfuem

Techno-Chan: It's Eret

Prom queen: What? lavender is superior

Ranboo: Debatable

I lika de beez: AYYY IT'S MY HUSBAND!!

Child shut up: YOR WHAT?AJKFHIOJIWFDSFUSIDLFJF

Child shut up: YOU DIRTY SON OF A FISHFFGEEJFSOJFIFJSDFL

_**Techno-Chan sets Ranboo's nickname to** _ **Two in one**

Two in one: Acceptable

I write sins not tragedies: Why are you still up? don't you have school tomorrow?

Two in one: You woke me up while you were going through your window

Four heads: You live together?

I like sins not tragedies: You know we're walking beside each other you could've asked me that

Papaffy: Where are you going?

Prom queen: Somewhere :)

Four heads: :)

Techno-Chan: :)

I write sins not tragedies: :)

Dadza is so brave: I am now concerned

==============

_Three assholes and the king_

Sugar mama: ready?

Dead inside: Yuh

Fish fucker: Yep!!

THe tea is ready: LET'S GO!!

==============

  
_Simps_

_7:00 am_

Dadza is so brave: WHY IS YIUR SCHOOL COVERED IN CONFETTI!?

Papaffy: AND GLITTER!?

Sleeping beauty: Well....The Glitter has Eret written all over it

Prom Queen: YOU FCKING SNITCH

Child shut up: And the confetti is probably Wilbur

Four Heads: FCKING SNITCHES

Four Heads: Consider yourself blocked

Taco Bell: I give props to Dream for replacing the fountain water with paint

I write sins not tragedies: Why thank you

Papaffy: and he doesn't regret it

Sleeping beauty: and also the bathroom doors are painted with what I think is red so That's definitely Techno

Techno-Chan:..Sleep with one eye four eyes

_[Time Traveler sent a photo]_

Time traveler: Guess who set the field on fire

Two in one: Why does it say 'Snitches get stitches' and 'Royalty last'

Prom Queen: Don't question it

Dadza is so brave: You know you could go to jail cause of this

I write sins not tragedies: Eret?

Prom Queen: Yea on it

Four Heads: and now we wait

Child shut up: Hey Wilby can you unblock me now?

Four Heads: Did you just call me Wilby?

Child shut up: NO I DISN'T YOU BITSCH

Taco Bell: LMAO I'm taking a screenshot

_[Taco bell took a screen shot of the group]_

Arson is fine: Have any of you seen Dream?

Two in one: He kinda didn't comeback home

Techno-Chan: I thought he said he was with you when we were done

Four Heads: Yea

Prom Queen: Good news!! I got the police off our asses

Four Heads: Nice!!

I write sins not tragedies: I knew we could count on you

Techno-Chan: That's great means we're not going to jail again

Prom Queen: Ah yes praise me children

Dadza is so brave: WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN!?

Papaffy: AGAIN!? WHAT?


	2. He has other friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter

I write sins not tragedies: Does anyone know how to take off hair dye?

Papaffy: What the hell did you do?

I write sins not tragedies: You know what forget it Imma just ask one of my other friends

Child shut up: He has friends besides us?

I lika de beez: That's surprising

I write sins not tragedies: You know I'm in this chat right?

Arson is fine: Can someone bust me out?

Dadza is so brave: Are...Are you in jail?

Arson is fine: Yep

Two in one: How can you still text while in prison?

Arson is fine: I stole it from the desk duh

Taco bell: Please bust us out

Papaffy: You too!?

Time travel: I'm also here

Techno-Chan: I'm not even surprised you're there too

Time travel: HEY

I lika de beez: I'm more surprised that You guys didn't go to jail because of the stuff you did last night

Techno-Chan: Shut up government

Arson is fine: Eret?

Prom Queen: No <3

Taco bell: OH COME ON

Child shut up: HHAHAHAHAHHAHA 

Two in one: Lmao good luck on finding someone else to bust you guys out

Time travel: Already got Dream to do that

Papaffy: What?

Time travel: Yea He's currently here at the police station with some people

Arson is fine: Damn the other dude's voice is deep as fuck

Furry: Who the fuck is he with this time?

Four heads: SON

Furry: Don't call me son

Four heads: :(

Taco bell: Wow..They just left after paying us out of jail

Arson is fine: Rude

Dadza is so brave: I thought he has no friends outside this group

Four heads: ^

Techno-Chan: ^

Child shut up: ^

Prom Queen: ^

I lika de beez: Now I'm curious on who they are

Two in one: Same

Arson is fine: We're following him

_[Time travel sent a video]_

Papaffy: Stop stalking him

Jschlatt: Yo who's with green man?

I lika de beez: Hi dad

Jchlatt: Hey kid

Papaffy: We honestly don't know

Prom Queen: Oh cool he's with Poki

Four heads: Who?

Techno-Chan: How the hell does he know the in famous Disguised Toast?

Child shut up: Who the fuck is this Poki and Toast person

Techno-Chan: Toast is one of the smartest people in my old school

Prom Queen: and Poki is someone I met during one of my shoe shopping

Papaffy: Oh...

Arson is fine: SHIT THEY SAW US

I write sins not tragedies: Stop following us Sykkuno thinks it's weird

I write sins not tragedies: I don't... -Sykkuno

I write sins no tragedies: Eret!! Hey girl!! -Poki and Rae

Prom Queen: Sup girls!

Child shut up: HE'S WITH WOMEN!?

Dadza is so brave: I just heard one of the most loudest screams I've ever heard

Jschlatt: I know it reached my house

Corpsey: Ya'll stop following my Dream

I write sins not tragedies: How are you in this chat?

Sleeping beauty: Did you just...Call him 'My Dream'

Furry: Bruh why'd you call him My Dream?

Prom Queen: I SMELL DRAMA AND I CAME OUT OF MY POOL AS FAST AS I COULD!!

Jschlatt: Why am I here?

Dadza is so brave: shhh....it's getting interesting

Papaffy: Yea shush brother

Jschlatt: -_-


	3. What?..haha bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy with this one

Sleeping beauty: You better have mistyped that

Corpsey: How would I mistype "My Dream"?

Furry: HE SAID IT AGAIN!!

Jschlatt: Why is this happening?

Eret: Shut up old man I'm enjoying this

Jschlatt: What...What the fuck is wrong with you?

Eret: Nothing bitch

Child shut up: OHHHHHHHHH ERET HITTING THE OLD MAN WITH THE BITCH

Child shut up: I change my mind...Eret is cool

I lika de beez: HEY

jschlatt: HEY

Papaffy: Oh come on guys leave J alone

Jschlatt: Thank you sister

Papaffy: He already got dumped you children didn't need to cook him more

Jschlatt: And I take that back you suck

I write sins not tragedies: Corpsey get out of the bathroom and stop fighting

I write sins not tragedies: We still have to go to the arcade and Toast is getting impatient

I write sins not tragedies: NO THAT'S A LIE - Toast

Techno-Chan: Hey Toast long time no see

I write sins not tragedies: I still don't forgive you for putting a glitter bomb in my locker - Toast

Techno-Chan: eh..Understandable

Child shut up: WHAT KIND OF NAME IS TOAST!?

Child shut up: LIKE WHAT!?

Prom Queen: Whelp Drama over...That was boring

Two in one: Who's the old man in a suit walking with you?

Prom Queen: My butler duh

I lika de beez: YOU HAVE A BUTLER!?

Prom Queen: Yea...why?

Arson is fine: AND A POOL!?

Prom Queen: I'm rich what do you expect!?

Child shut up: THAT IS SO UNFAIR

Arson is fine: YEA!!

Asrson is fine: GEORGE HAS PRETTY PRIVILADGE, ERET AND DREAM ARE RICH.

Punzy: AND EVERYONE IS AFRAID OF TECHNO SO HE DOES WHAT HE WANTS.

Arson is fine: AND WILBUR IS A TALENTED PRICK

Child shut up: Wait wait let's go back

Two in one: DREAM IS RICH!?

Papaffy: HE IS!?

Dadza is so brave: How do we not know this?

Jschlatt: Yea...How do we not know that?

Taco Bell: Is that why you called him to bail us out of jail?

Arson is fine: Yep, I thought it was common knowledge that Dream is rich

Prom Queen: I knew

Techno-Chan: Same

Four Heads: Me too

Sleeping beauty: Same

Child shut up: So all this time I could've just sked him to buy me an axe?

Dadza is so brave: He is not buying you an axe

Child shut up: GOD DAMN IT

I lika de beez: Why does Techno get a sword but we can't have an axe?

Techno-Chan: Because I can

Four heads: Dream bought him that for his birthday

Arson is fine: and the weirdest part is you got him a ring

Furry: YOU GOT HIM A WHAT

Sleeping beauty: ....That's cap

_[Arson is fine sent a photo]_

Arson is fine: See?

Two in one: That looks expensive

Dadza is so brave: How did you buy that ring?

Child shut up: Oh so Dream gets and excpensive ring and I get a sock?

Child shut up: AND THE WORST PART IS IT DOESN'T HAVE A PAIR

Child shut up: HE ONLY GVE ME A SOCK

Sleeping beauty:...Brb gotta go somewhere

Furry: Same

Taco bell: Ten bucks they're going to get Dream gifts

Arson is fine: Deal

Punzy: Deal

Prom Queen: plus 100 if they make this a competition

Techno-Chan: They know it's a promise/Friendship ring right?

Creeper aw man: Nope they don't know

Time traveler: Rip Tommy getting a sock

Corpsey: I sent the child a pair of socks

Child shut up: WTF!???????????

Prom Queen: Forgot you're in here

Corpsey: I've been watching

Corpsey: Anyways I'm gonna go and run away from the girls before they make me carry their shoes byeeee

Prom Queen: Good luck with that cause I'm joining

I write sins not tragedies: YES GURL - Rae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DDD
> 
> I realized I just based this fic with my attitude in group chats...POG

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it this is my first Chatfic


End file.
